


Ready Set Go (reddie au)

by daniellikeswriting



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellikeswriting/pseuds/daniellikeswriting
Summary: Running seemed to be the only thing Eddie Kaspbrak was good at these days. Whether that was running from the persistent fists of henry bowers that collided with his face or his mother ready to stuff an inhaler down his throat.That night was different though. He wasn't running away anything, he was running towards something.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Act I | bug eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> A highschool Reddie au that I'm basing off my own fanart on Instagram (danielmakesart)

With a click from Eddie's Walkman the sweet melody of _Kids in America_ started up. Bouncing off the porch, pacing himself for the morning run.

_Looking out a dirty old window.  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by.  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Eddie had been doing track since middle school now, secretly. If his mother knew what he did once a month for the last 5 years, she'd have his head. Yet with the warm summer breeze blowing against his face and the sun warming his fading tan, he couldn't give less of a shit.

_Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside suburbia's sprawling everywhere  
I don't want to go, baby_

Listening to every word pumping out of his headphone. He glanced back to see how far the hellhole was now. Not far enough. He wanted to leave, everyday he felt the pull of anywhere that wasn't Derry. Watching houses go by one by one, he finally stopped in front of a house at the end of his street.

_We're the kids_  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America 

Quickly looking around as the song started fading out, he dumped the day 4 tube of pills into the trash. He watched them fall out, glaring back at his house in the distance now.

"Fucking gazebos." He whispered under his breath. Getting more and more frustrated with the increase of pills this month. He felt sorry for his mother at this point, even the slightest rise in his heartbeat got him a doctor's appointment. He loved her, but he was just tir-

"It's called a placebo." A voice from behind interrupted his thoughts, almost scaring his pants off. He turned around to see a tall, dark curly haired, broad shouldered boy, well boy wasn't the best description. He looked around Eddie's age, but with his huge glasses and bug eyed expression you'd think he was a boy in a man's body.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HEART ATTACKS WORK?! I COULD'VE DIED IN FRONT OF A CREEP!" The smaller teen started screaming up at this bug eyed creep who decided to interject into Eddie's rebellious moment.

"Well Shortstack, maybe don't throw your 'gazebos' into my dumpster." He smirked down at this boy with the shortest red shorts he had seen, who was now listing every possible thing that could've happened to his body.

"I am NOT short, I'm average size. You're the freakishly tall one. Now leave me and my gazebos alo- oh wait this is your dumpster. Jeez, I'm sorry. I'll just leave now" Eddie's entire attitude changed once he calmed down, a surprise to the taller boy.

"It's alright. Don't sweat it, yeah?" The boy smiled politely. Eddie watched the boy throw the bags he had in his hands into the gazebo dumpster before looking a little flustered. He couldn't understand why a random boy he just met made butterflies surge through his stomach, but he didn't question it.

"Cool." Eddie said quickly before throwing his headphones back on, running fast away from the butterflies, but they ended up chasing him all the way to his destination.

Watching the country side of Derry fly past him. He had been running fast, faster than he realised. Slowing down by the next corner, he hunched over catching his breath. He reached for his inhaler in his fanny pack, releasing it between his lips.

"Fuck. I'm almost there." He glanced up from his hunched over position, seeing Mike's farm in the distance. He listened to the beats of the song that was blaring in his ears, trying to get his rhythm back.

"Pace yourself, Kaspbrak." He huffed out, the bug eyed boy still running around with the butterflies in his stomach. Eddie tried his best to push him out of his mind, but his mind just kept circling back. He wondered things.

_What's his name? Does he go to my school? I hope he doesn't hate me. What is his glasses prescription, they look like they could burn down a building._

Before he knew it, Eddie was face to face with Mike's farm house. If his schedule is the same, he should be hanging laundry. He's had to take up so many of the chores with his grandparents getting older and older.

Eddie jogged silently toward the back of the house, waving at Mike's grandma sitting on the porch.

"Hello to you, my favourite farmer boy. Need some help?" Eddie lightly side hugged his best friend. Mike was trying to reach both sides of a sheet at once, he grabbed one of the sides and pegged it to the line. Mike smiled at him, thankful. Eddie just blushed a little, Mike's smile could make anyone blush. Despite his length and muscled exterior, Mike had a heart of gold and delicate hands made to hold new born farm animals.

"You know you don't have to help me with chores, right?" Mike sighed a little, carrying the last of the wet washing to the end of the line. Eddie grabbed another piece of washing and put some pegs in his pocket.

"No point in arguing, Mikey. I've done this since we were kids. You're just stuck with me, what a nightmare huh?" Eddie pouted at the end dramatically before smiling at his friend who playfully punched his arm. 

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, smiling wide at Eddie, who just laughed as he hung up the last piece of washing.

He and Mike had been friends for so long now, ever since Eddie stumbled into Mike's farm running from Bowers. Eddie who at the time didn't have a friend in the world thanks to his mother and Mike who was too busy to even think about going into town for fun. Bonded by the fact that a mullet wearing asshole wouldn't leave them be. Mike was extremely protective over the short freckled boy, just about as much as Eddie wouldn't hesitate to beat up any racist bastard who funnily looked in Mikey's direction. Now Eddie runs up his farm every other day. That's just how it was.

"So, track meet in 3 weeks? Big one, right? UCLA and a bunch of scouters s'pose to be there, yeah?" Mike decided to bring out the most stressful thing in Eddie's life right now. The first track meet of the senior year. Eddie covered his face with his hands letting out a muffed groan before rolling over to face Mikey on the grass.

"Yeah, yeah. I just feel like I'm not gonna get it. I can't get out of this town without a scholarship, you know that. My mom can never find out about this, not until I say "Fuck you Sonia, I'm fucking gone bitch!" I stood up towards the end, acting out the biggest moment of my life.

"Are you kidding me, Eddie? Your time is the fastest on the team, why do you think those jealous assholes bully you. You're gonna get the scholarship." Mike said with the softest smile he possibly could.

"Thanks, farm boy." Eddie punched his arm before they fell into a comfortable silence. Nothing in the world could get these boys down. Not now. Not ever.


	2. Act I | stress run

The last week of summer went by as fast as Eddie ran to Mike's farm every morning of that week and through some form of miracle, Sonia Kaspbrak had granted her Eddie Bear a sleepover for his birthday. It was a rare sight for Eddie. To be allowed to slip out of her grasp for two whole nights. Lucky for him in the years Eddie and Mike had been friends, his mother had grown less and less intolerant of how she use to put it "the infection of this town".

Eddie was on the phone with his beloved friend now. Planning out their last adventure of the summer. Of course fake planning, because he heard the soft click of his mother picking up the phone in the kitchen and they had already spoken that morning while feeding the new born calves.

"Just gonna stay inside and watch movies, yeah? I bought some new vinyls from the record store in town, so we can just relax in my room." Eddie was half listening at this point in the call. He didn't need to listen, just add a "yep" or a "mhm" every few seconds.

He was excited for the two days though, they planned out everything. What Mikey said wasn't a lie per say. They had rented 3 movies for the sleepover, but what he was most excited for was camping. Mike's farm was one of the biggest properties in Derry and there was a small open field right in the middle of everything which was used for the cows, but tomorrow night it would be reversed for three boys.

Surprisingly earlier that day he had gotten a call from the Hanscom household with Ben from the football team asking if Eddie was free over the weekend. Luckily his mother was fast asleep when he got the call, nothing could wake that dragon from rest. Eddie said no, but suggested he come to his and Mike's sleepover. The football team usually had practice right before the track team and Ben was always nice to Eddie. They sometimes sat in the library in silence during lunch. Ben usually needed help with chem.

"Well Mike, thank for the plan. I'll see you at noon tomorrow yea- *click*" his mother was off now, "Ben from the football team is coming tomorrow, just so you know" Eddie added. He knew Mike wouldn't mind he knew of Ben.

"Sucks-at-chem Ben?" Mike didn't seem mad, luckily. Eddie was always a little afraid Mike would leave Eddie. It was a stupid fear if you asked Mike. He would always have Eddie's back.

"Yeah, I hope that's alright." You could hear the insecurity dripping in Eddie's voice as usual. Mike didn't really care, he heard that Ben's nice. He never said no to new friends.

"Course it is, well. I'll see you tomorrow, Eddie. Bye" He let the bye trail off before Eddie heard the line go dead.

Eddie hang the phone back up and went downstairs. His mother sitting in her usual spot, always had the same frustratingly worried face that pierced Eddie's bones. He went up to the lion's den, approaching cautiously.

"Goodnight mommy." He kissed her cheek, she simply smiled lovingly at him. He hated that look. What he'd give for her to not care about him.

He ran up the stairs before he heard a scream from downstairs,

"DO NOT RUN UP THE STAIRS EDWARD KASPBRAK! YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN." I immediately slowed down before my head started listing all the things that could happen.

_You could fall.  
Break your bones.  
Hit your head and get brain damage.  
You could have an asthma attack.  
Mommy could try and save you then fall and die.  
Mommy just wants you to be safe, come on Eddie._

"Yes I do, I'm sorry mommy." I said defeated and tired with all the thoughts running through my head. Walking cautiously on the last few steps, I sighed in relief. Nothing bad happened, you're fine, see.

Eddie sometimes forgot that his mother was so overbearing, slipping into the old senses of when he was 13. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands till they were raw before brushing his teeth and heading to his room.

He paced. Eddie did this a lot at night, pacing up and down his room endlessly. Anything that bothered him from the last few days, months and years crawled into his mind. Most nights he'd tire out and sleep, but it was one of those night where he only had one thing on his mind. _Run._

So he hopped into his track shorts and a loose t shirt, strapping his fanny pack to his waist. Clipped his Walkman to his side, pulling the headphone over his ears. Clicking start his tape spun to Under Pressure.

"A little too perfect huh?" He huffed out a small laugh. The end of summer was always Eddie's favourite time of year. The cool air entering his room as he opened the window. Not so cold that he shivered, but comfortable enough that he could still wear his little red shorts.

_Pressure pressing down on me  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on the streets_

Hopping out the window was easy enough, even though it did send a little shockwave through his legs. After a quick recovery and looking at his watch 1:30am, he starts to run towards the end of the street. He'd been doing that for the past week, hoping to catch the bug eyed boy again.

He didn't, but he failed to see the curly haired boy in the window of the house, watching Eddie run past. This time however, it was subconscious. It's not like Eddie expected him to be there, especially not in the middle of the night a few day before school goes back.

Eddie was running fast again. The cool air burning his lungs a little, a small price to pay for the feelings he felt while running. Freddie Mercury and David Bowie screaming in his ears.

_That's o-kay!  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out_

Eddie laughed listening to the song he's heard so many times. He didn't even realise the small back mass sitting on the side walk. One second he was running and laughing, the next he was on the floor as the song faded out.

_This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure pressure_

"Listen here, can you not look where you're sitting, huh!? You can't expect people to wal-" Eddie quickly decided to bite off the big mass's head before he looked up from the ground, a hand inviting him back up.

"Well. It's 2am. I don't think anyone, but a crazy person looking like they're running from a murderer while laughing would be out, huh?" He looked up to see the big ol' bug eyes staring him down. The biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"I don't see why you can't be the murderer, looking all creepy on the side walk. It's 2am yeah? What the fuck are you doing awake anyway?!" Eddie bites down further once he sees the dark curls in the dim street light...


	3. Act I | bandaids

Eddie Kaspbrak, the one and only. Sitting on the toilet of a stranger's bathroom. His mother would kill him. While this curly haired boy, who he hadn't even asked for a name yet, was cleaning his scraped up knees and the little cuts on his calves.

His large band shirt obviously 3 sizes to big for his body, the dark circles under his eyes more noticeable under the harsh bathroom light. The uncomfortable atmosphere growing more and more apparent. Eddie opened his mouth ready to say something at least a bit polite, but ended up with.

"You're a fucking creep being out so late, how the fuck am I gonna explain this to my mommy- I mean mom" He just blurted out after about 10 minutes of silence. 

"Well mommy's boy, maybe you shouldn't run like a madman at 2am. Derry isn't always the safest town you know with Bowers running around" He bites back pushing the alcohol soaked gauze a little too hard onto Eddie's knee making him flinch at the sting.

"Didn't think a monster truck as yourself needed to worry about that, uh-" He was searching for a name, but obviously blanked.

"My name's Richie. Richie Tozier." He wish he had left without a name to the pretty mess of curls caring for his wounds, but here he was engaging in conversation with a stranger with stupid glasses and a trash mouth. 

"Well, Richie Tozier. I'm Eddie Kaspbrak. Jesus, why did you have to get me injured? My mom is gonna kill me. She's gonna ban me from doing anything. I can't get banned, I have a stupid track meet, goddammit" Eddie was starting to hyperventilate reaching for his fanny pack on the floor, breathing in the tap water of comfort. 

"Hey calm down, Eds. I don't think she'll be that mad. I mean she does know about your madman runs at 2am, I'm sure" Richie's stupid voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the softness of his hand on Eddie's back seemed to calm the small boy down.

"Don't call me Eds." He managed to huff out during his small panic attack. 

"Listen, here. Take this, your mom seems like a bitch." Richie handed him the small medical aid kit like he knew Sonia kept inventory of all the medical supplies. Eddie looked at his watch 3:40am, he cursed under breath.

Sonia Kaspbrak had a routine of checking if her son was breathing every night at exactly 4:30am. 

"I have to go. Thanks for the patch up and the kit. I'll see you around, Trashmouth." He didn't even think about what he said at the end. Does he want to see more of this annoying asshole?

"I'll see you soon, Spaghetti Man" He said while walking me to the door. A cigarette between his lips, lighting it as we got outside.

"That's literally so disgusting. You'll die of lung cancer. You shouldn't die, god I'm gonna smell of cigarettes. Thanks SO much asshole!" I added on to my rant before slipping on my headphones picking up volume through his anger, watching him blow smoke out. As he got out of view, I could see still the smoke rising up from behind the bushes.

"FUCK" I screamed out with _Play The Game_ blared through his headphones. He's such a snarky, cute, pretty asshole. Eddie ran into the back of the house. Looking at his watch 4:00am.

_When your feeling down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life, don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game everybody play the game of love_

"Fucking Freddie Mercury, fucking Richie Tozier, fuck me." He paced a little in the back yard before reaching for the window.

He wasted two hours being cared for like a baby by a smoker with a big mouth. Climbing through the open window, he slipped out of his track shorts and t shirt. Leaving them on the ground while he slipped into pjs.

_Your life, don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game, play the game of love_

He basically ripped his headphone off as the song ended, mumbling insults at the boy like he could hear him. Closing the window, putting his Walkman in the drawer then slipping the tape into the box under his bed, he still thought of that fresh cigarette smell on his skin.

He sat on his bed, eyes on the empty walls, the smell of heavy cleaning products threatening to overtake the smell of cigarette smoke on his skin.

He covered himself in blankets, huffing silently. Looking over at the clock 4:28am. Any minute now. He tried to close his eyes, but they kept wondering the fanny pack hanging on the hooks of his closet.

He felt hot, even though the cool air had settled in his room. The heat in his cheeks, the medical aid kit felt like a fire in his fanny pack. The way his knees stung when he moved too much. Just as his thoughts were about to run past him, like clockwork, his mother entered his room. She went up to him, tucked his blanket in a little tighter. Kissing his head lightly then switching off his nightlight, plunging Eddie into complete darkness.

"Tsk tsk, you know about the electricity bill, Eddie Bear." She huffed out. In this situation Eddie was almost fooled by the love Sonia Kaspbrak presented at 4:30am. almost.

With that Eddie's eyes started feeling heavier and heavier till he drifted to sleep.

The morning light shone through his window as he smelled the strangest smell. Pancakes. He sat up fast, feeling his head getting a little dizzy. looking at the clock, 9:30am. Shit. He had gotten 5 hours of sleep. He hoped it wouldn't bug his day too much.

He looked down at his legs. Right. My legs. Last night. Richie Tozier. He was so into his thoughts he forgot the most important thing, walking down the stairs he saw two boxes wrapped perfectly. His mother making... pancakes? His birthday. My birthday.

"Happy birthday Eddie Bear!!" His mother beamed out. Who is she and what has she done with my mother? He thought all too amused and weirded out.

"T-Thank you mommy" He stuttered out a little. He wondered what she was planning. She never made sweet things. The only time he's ever eaten candy was because of Mike.

"Look at my big boy, huh? You're 17. Hard to believe such a small baby like you would grow taller than your old momm- was that a stutter?! Do we need to cancel that trip of yours? Do you need the speech therapist again? I'll call he-" There she was. He thought for a second she had brain damage.

"No Ma, I'm fine. No stutter, see?" Eddie tried to ease her mind. Which was difficult in itself.

"Oh okay, why don't you open your presents? The pancakes will be done in a minute." He didn't know what to think. She did this a lot. Being nice and caring. Trying to keep Eddie in her grasp.

He sat down in one of the 5 chairs of the dining set. No one came over even though they had the space. Sonia always said "Too many germs Eddie Bear. Anyone could be sick and get you sick."

He grabbed the closest gift. A smallish box, opening it he found 3 new cassette tapes. She changed a lot since he started listening to music, allowing him about 10 different artists she deemed "tame enough". No fairy artists, no satan worshipping artists and no artists who talked about sex. So there was there was mostly older artists.

One Elvis Presley tape, one Frank Sinatra and an old looking Elvin Bishop tape.

"I hope you'll like your presents, Eddie Bear. I asked your little farm friend, Micheal. Very polite boy." She tried not to said too snarky considering this was her son's only friend. Even though her jealousy was quite clear. Reaching out for the next box, his mother put pancakes down on the table along with the fancy butter and a big bottle of Aunt Jemima syrup next to it. Eddie was already drooling, hesitantly reached for 4 pancakes afraid this was one of his mother's cruel games. It wasn't.

He ate those pancakes like it was his last meal on death row. His mother leaving him to watch tv and eat her own pancakes. He grabbed his new tapes and the last wrapped box, heading up to his room, he ran up the first few steps before stopping expecting his mother to shout at him. She didn't. 

He ran up those stairs, lugging the bigger box under his arm. He smiled when he reached his room.


	4. Act I | new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note at the end

He looked at himself in the mirror's reflection, smoothing out his new Queen shirt. He literally could not believe this was on his body. He gave a moment of silence for his fallen hero. He had cried so much when he heard that Freddie died. He couldn't listen to his Queen tapes without crying, but he put on a brave face for his hero. He headed down.

His mother was downstairs double checking all his bags for medication, medi kits and everything she could think of. Fixing his hair and his jacket, trying to get scarf on him even though it was barely under 60°(15°C) yet. His jacket more than capable of keeping him from getting sick.

"I expect a call every morning and evening, alright? No later than 7 sharp before my show starts, alright Eddie Bear?" She said while still trying to fix my hair.

"Yes, Ma. Will do, now please I can hear Mike's car outside" He huffed out, shaking her hands off him.

"Can't I drop you off there? I don't know if Mikes drives well or drives so you don't get car sick. Don't go Eddie Bear, stay with mommy for your birthday?" She tried her luck, hoping her son would buckle under her pity. He didn't.

"Bye, mommy. I love you." He kissed her cheek, grabbing his two loaded duffel bags over his shoulders. He was strong enough to carry them, but they were still double his size.

He opened put down one of his bags by the door as it knocked, opening the door he refrained from hugging the shit out of Mike. He just nodded at him while Mike grabbed one of his bags.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Kaspbrak. How are you on this fine day?" Mike smiled warmly. His mom liked Mike, he was usually clean and polite. His smile could melt the cold heart of anyone within a mile radius.

"I'm alright, Micheal. Thank you. Remember Eddie Bear has to be in bed before 10, he has 3 sets of evening pills, 4 sets of morning pills and 1 set of afternoon pills. He can't eat too much dairy, no candy either, he had a very sensitive stom-" Eddie was sure Mike had already zoned out like he did. Mike knew all of this was bullshit, but he still looked like he was paying attention to every word she said. He was good at that. He was good at all kinds of thing, not like Eddie. He didn't even think he was good at track.

"I think that's about it, anything I missed Eddie Bear?" Eddie snapped back into reality quickly readjusting the strap on his shoulder. He was more than ready to run out the door and into Mike's car.

"That was everything, mommy. Now we better get going, okay?" He turned back to face Mike, but his mother tapped his shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" she tapped her cheek impatiently. The minute he kissed cheek, she grabbed face by the cheeks staring at his face, kissing every inch of it like she'd never see it again.

He was finally out of her grasp, he joined Mike's side as he started to walk down the pathway. He punched Eddie's arms making little kissy faces, laughing. Eddie blushed, but laughed along. His mother was watching them pack the car up, as she went back into the house Eddie pulled out his favourite tape that he made with Mike on one of many weekends they spent in Mike's room reading comics and laughing. _Kiss by Prince started blaring through the car radio._

They were singing and dancing to one of their favourite shared artists. Having a good time on the one time they get to hang out with permission.

Eddie noticed the set of black curls that belonged to Richie Tozier on the side walk of his house by the end of the road, sitting next to red haired girl both smoking and laughing similarly to how him and Mike were.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If you wanna impress me (ah)  
You can't be too flirty, mama  
I know how to undress me, yeah_

Eddie blushed at the lyrics being blasted out the window, he relaxed back into his seat, hoping he wasn't recognized, but as Mike drove past, Richie made eye contact with the flushed boy.

Mike was oblivious as he sang the lyrics at the top of lungs. Eddie saw them laugh in the side mirror, they're laughing at us. He looked at his feet sadly, his energy going down.

With the ride going along again and with the country side coming into view, Eddie felt a lot better, sticking his head out the window.

"This is the best feeling in the world!" Eddie screamed out the window while they came up on the country side. His hair pulling back by the cool, newly fall air.

"Mike, do you realise what power we have? This is the first time we spend more than a few hours together, god I hope I don't annoy you. I can be fun for you. It's no problem"

"Eddie literally shut the fuck up, I just wanna spend time with the birthday boy and maybe get drunk with the birthday boy while camping, huh?" He nudged my arm a little, pointing at the backseat, there was a lot of alcohol.

"No you didn't, you dirty farmboy. You better have gotten wine. You know I'm not a beer man" Eddie pouted at his friend. Of course Mike being Mike, he had gotten wine because he was the most attentive person in the world.

"Thank you" Eddie said seeing the wine in the back. As they approached the gate, Eddie got out to open and let Mike in before closing it behind them they decided not the lock it, but leave the lock and note for Ben.

"So when is Ben getting here? Can't wait to meet him about time we added to the losers club don't you think? This club is the size of shoe box" Mike said as he pulled into the driveway.

"I told him to come around 2ish, so we have an hour and a half to kill" Eddie answered, anxious to get out the car and hang out. A little nervous about Ben's visit.

He and Ben had only really engaged in small talk so far and it felt weird that he asked to hang out, but they didn't care really.

After an hour and a half of fooling around with Mike's new records and checking if they had all the camping gear they needed, Eddie insisted they checked about 3 times because he was sure if they forgot something that would die. Even though where they were camping was only a 40 minute walk away.

They walked out to the front of the farm house, seeing a car starting to pull up from the end of the driveway, Eddie started waving at it seeing what seemed to be Ben and his mom in the two front seats. Ben waving ecstatically.

"He seems friendly" Mike said to him while waving as well.

"I'm so glad you guys let me come haha" Ben said as he got out the front door, which was parked right front of them.

"This ride up here was so beautiful, the weather is lovely for camping, hey?" He added looking over at us. The two boys nodded a little awkwardly. They weren't use to being 3 people just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this far :)). Act I will be a bit slow with exposition and such, but it will pick up soon. I do wanna keep it wholesome though. So don't expect too much drama :) Also there is a playlist on Spotify and Youtube that I'm updating with all the music used here if you wanna check that out, it's called "ready set go | reddie". 
> 
> Till next update, Daniel


	5. Act I | boys just wanna have fun

He looked at himself in the mirror's reflection, smoothing out his new Queen shirt. He literally could not believe this was on his body. He gave a moment of silence for his fallen hero. He had cried so much when he heard that Freddie died. He couldn't listen to his Queen tapes without crying, but he put on a brave face for his hero. He headed down.

His mother was downstairs double checking all his bags for medication, medi kits and everything she could think of. Fixing his hair and his jacket, trying to get scarf on him even though it was barely under 60°(15°C) yet. His jacket more than capable of keeping him from getting sick.

"I expect a call every morning and evening, alright? No later than 7 sharp before my show starts, alright Eddie Bear?" She said while still trying to fix my hair.

"Yes, Ma. Will do, now please I can hear Mike's car outside" He huffed out, shaking her hands off him.

"Can't I drop you off there? I don't know if Mikes drives well or drives so you don't get car sick. Don't go Eddie Bear, stay with mommy for your birthday?" She tried her luck, hoping her son would buckle under her pity. He didn't.

"Bye, mommy. I love you." He kissed her cheek, grabbing his two loaded duffel bags over his shoulders. He was strong enough to carry them, but they were still double his size.

He opened put down one of his bags by the door as it knocked, opening the door he refrained from hugging the shit out of Mike. He just nodded at him while Mike grabbed one of his bags.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Kaspbrak. How are you on this fine day?" Mike smiled warmly. His mom liked Mike, he was usually clean and polite. His smile could melt the cold heart of anyone within a mile radius.

"I'm alright, Micheal. Thank you. Remember Eddie Bear has to be in bed before 10, he has 3 sets of evening pills, 4 sets of morning pills and 1 set of afternoon pills. He can't eat too much dairy, no candy either, he had a very sensitive stom-" Eddie was sure Mike had already zoned out like he did. Mike knew all of this was bullshit, but he still looked like he was paying attention to every word she said. He was good at that. He was good at all kinds of thing, not like Eddie. He didn't even think he was good at track.

"I think that's about it, anything I missed Eddie Bear?" Eddie snapped back into reality quickly readjusting the strap on his shoulder. He was more than ready to run out the door and into Mike's car.

"That was everything, mommy. Now we better get going, okay?" He turned back to face Mike, but his mother tapped his shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" she tapped her cheek impatiently. The minute he kissed cheek, she grabbed face by the cheeks staring at his face, kissing every inch of it like she'd never see it again.

He was finally out of her grasp, he joined Mike's side as he started to walk down the pathway. He punched Eddie's arms making little kissy faces, laughing. Eddie blushed, but laughed along. His mother was watching them pack the car up, as she went back into the house Eddie pulled out his favourite tape that he made with Mike on one of many weekends they spent in Mike's room reading comics and laughing. _Kiss by Prince_ started blaring through the car radio.

They were singing and dancing to one of their favourite shared artists. Having a good time on the one time they get to hang out with permission.

Eddie noticed the set of black curls that belonged to Richie Tozier on the side walk of his house by the end of the road, sitting next to red haired girl both smoking and laughing similarly to how him and Mike were.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If you wanna impress me (ah)  
You can't be too flirty, mama  
I know how to undress me, yeah_

Eddie blushed at the lyrics being blasted out the window, he relaxed back into his seat, hoping he wasn't recognized, but as Mike drove past, Richie made eye contact with the flushed boy.

Mike was oblivious as he sang the lyrics at the top of lungs. Eddie saw them laugh in the side mirror, they're laughing at us. He looked at his feet sadly, his energy going down.

With the ride going along again and with the country side coming into view, Eddie felt a lot better, sticking his head out the window.

"This is the best feeling in the world!" Eddie screamed out the window while they came up on the country side. His hair pulling back by the cool, newly fall air.

"Mike, do you realise what power we have? This is the first time we spend more than a few hours together, god I hope I don't annoy you. I can be fun for you. It's no problem"

"Eddie literally shut the fuck up, I just wanna spend time with the birthday boy and maybe get drunk with the birthday boy while camping, huh?" He nudged my arm a little, pointing at the backseat, there was a lot of alcohol.

"No you didn't, you dirty farmboy. You better have gotten wine. You know I'm not a beer man" Eddie pouted at his friend. Of course Mike being Mike, he had gotten wine because he was the most attentive person in the world.

"Thank you" Eddie said seeing the wine in the back. As they approached the gate, Eddie got out to open and let Mike in before closing it behind them they decided not the lock it, but leave the lock and note for Ben.

"So when is Ben getting here? Can't wait to meet him about time we added to the losers club don't you think? This club is the size of shoe box" Mike said as he pulled into the driveway.

"I told him to come around 2ish, so we have an hour and a half to kill" Eddie answered, anxious to get out the car and hang out. A little nervous about Ben's visit.

He and Ben had only really engaged in small talk so far and it felt weird that he asked to hang out, but they didn't care really.

After an hour and a half of fooling around with Mike's new records and checking if they had all the camping gear they needed, Eddie insisted they checked about 3 times because he was sure if they forgot something that would die. Even though where they were camping was only a 40 minute walk away.

They walked out to the front of the farm house, seeing a car starting to pull up from the end of the driveway, Eddie started waving at it seeing what seemed to be Ben and his mom in the two front seats. Ben waving ecstatically.

"He seems friendly" Mike said to him while waving as well.

"I'm so glad you guys let me come haha" Ben said as he got out the front door, which was parked right front of them.

"This ride up here was so beautiful, the weather is lovely for camping, hey?" He added looking over at us. The two boys nodded a little awkwardly. They weren't use to being 3 people just yet...


	6. Act I | to new losers

"Wait wait, so you were Chubby Ben in middle school? Wow, I never would've guessed. You're so built now" Eddie was sitting on the floor of Mike's room while they were getting to know Ben better. Looking up in amazement at Ben who was sitting on Mike's bed while Mike was downstairs making some lunch for the boys. He insisted they stay up there.

"Never would've guessed you joined the track. I remember you always being sick or dying of asthma in gym" Ben was quite the talker and really friendly. He hadn't really talked about anything with him unless it was something about chem homework or how football practice was going.

"Yeah. Guess a lot of things have changed since middle school" Eddie trailed off, his "sickness" back then was a touchy subject. Silence soon fell between the two, luckily the tunes replaced it. Ben grabbed one of the many vinyls that were left on the bed from them deciding music.

"You guys have an amazing taste, I haven't even heard of some of these" Ben changed the subject pretty quickly sensing the uneasiness from Eddie. He was thankful.

"You think? Most popular people in school think I'm a fruit because of these" Eddie said as he stood up to sat next to Ben, picking up a couple of the records as well. Talking about music felt more comfortable.

"Those people suck anyway, I'd rather die than hang out with them" Ben adding as he read all the song lists on the Queen album he was holding. It surprised Eddie because he would've thought those people were Ben's friends, but he seemed to have guessed wrong. 

"You're on the football team, aren't you friends with those kinds of people?" He asked quite surprisingly. 

"God no, I hang out with the "nerds" I guess. Can't help, but feel that outcast side of me pull through" He huffed out adding air quotes to nerds. 

Eddie sat in a brief silence, he never would've imagined that Ben Hanscom, the star quarterback, would decide to hang out with losers. 

"Who do you hang out with at school, Eddie? I don't usually see you around if we're not in the library" 

"Me? I don't really have friends at school haha" Eddie said, scratching the back of his neck, blushing a little. 

"You got to be kidding, you're the star of track. You have to have friends on the team at least?" Ben asked in a soft voice, Eddie looking away a little letting out a soft chuckle. 

"Well, if you're not too busy. You could join us for lunch some time. We don't oppose new members" Ben smiled at Eddie. Hoping to recruit his new friend into the group. 

"Everyone can be handful, but we all like comics, music and you never know. Might be fun" Eddie was almost brought to tears by the mere fact that someone would wanna hang out with him, but Ben wanted to give Eddie even more friends. He felt like the luckiest person alive. 

"I-I'll think about, yeah?" Was all Eddie could muster up before Mike came in holding 3 plates of freshly made pie and some snacks. 

"My grandma insisted I bring some pie for the birthday boy haha" Mike said the plates of amazing smelling apple pie. Eddie's favourite. 

"Oh right, it's your birthday" Ben said, grabbing his backpack. Eddie remembered he had mentioned it to Ben once before, but he didn't think he would've remembered. 

"I didn't know much about you besides that you carry your Walkman everywhere and that you draw all over your notes. So here" Ben nervously handed me a box cutely wrapped with wrapping paper covered in what looked like little rainbows. 

"You really didn't have to" Eddie added as he took the box in his hands.

"Before you open up, lemme grab mine too" Mike quickly got up from stuffing his face, rummaging through his drawer pulling out a heavy rectangle wrapped in newspaper. 

"You didn't have to either, you already helped my mom pick gifts. That was enough" This was the best birthday Eddie could've asked for. He was sitting with not one, but two friends. Getting ready to camp for the first time. He felt so happy. 

"Now open them, coward" Mike said as he watched Eddie just stare at the presents in front of him. 

"Jeez okay" Eddie gave in, carefully opening Ben's first. 

Inside was brand new Abba, Madonna and Prince cassetes as well as a brand new sketch piled with beautiful charcoal pencils. Eddie almost cried when he saw it. He didn't say anything, just set them sown gently before hugging Ben so tight he might just break his neck. 

"Oh, I'm glad you like it" Ben rubbed his back a little in the hug. 

"Great going Big Ben, now my gift looks like shit" Mike playfully teased at Ben. Eddie knew nothing could make either was their gifts worse than the other because he just felt so loved from both his friends, new and old. 

He went from Mike's gift, carefully opening it to reveal a beautifully carved box with detailed designs of flowers and birds. Opening the box Eddie found pictures of Eddie and Mike with little thing they had found on their adventures together. Eddie started crying. 

"Oh no, don't cry, please don't cry. I just wanted something you could take with you when you go on to your big city life" Mike said softly said as he rubbed Eddie's back. Ben joining in on comforting the small boy. 

"You're such an idiot." Was all Eddie could say before wiping his tears. 

"Hey I have an idea" Ben said, rummaging through his backpack again. 

"I was gonna take pictures of birds for my friend, but" He faced the Polaroid camera towards them. 

"Smile Losers" The 3 boys smiled widely as the flash went off. He waited for it to develop before writing something Mike and Eddie couldn't see. Then handed it to Eddie for the box. 

_To New Losers._

Eddie smiled at the polariod. He wasn't as alone as he thought, he slipped it into the box with all the other things. 

This year was gonna be amazing for Eddie Kaspbrak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are enjoying this book so far, a lot of Act I will be a kind of filler


	9. Act I |drunk confession

They started lugging all the camping gear to the small tree covered valley just outside of Mike's farm, Ben and Mike being the strongest out of the group and taken most of the stuff while Eddie took all the extras even though he insisted that he was strong enough to carry some of the heavier gear. 

Ben was once again completely absorbed by all the nature now being drenched in the late afternoon sunlight, Eddie would've been too if he hadn't been here so many times. Mike however was always zoned out looking at the farm like it was his first time. 

"Put all the stuff under that big tree over, there's enough space for the tent in here" Mike started instructing the other two boys. They wanted get everything set up before the sun went down, but they had gotten distracted by apple pie and music. 

"Eddie do you wanna start setting up the lights?" Mike threw a bag at Eddie who just got to work, setting the small battery powered lanterns into spots he thought would give them good light. 

With the sun going down faster than they hoped Ben and Eddie decided to give Mike a break by going to look for fire wood. 

"So, Eddie... last year of highschool, proms, heartbreak season. Any girls you crushing on?" This sudden question struck fear into Eddie's brain. 

Eddie never crushed on girls... ever. He was sure he had never crushed on anyone yet, at least he thought so. Yet at first when he sat in the sun lit wheat fields, he felt his heart flutter whenever Mike smiled, his stomach turned when he watched boys laugh, and most recently the way he watched Richie Tozier bandage his knees.

"I guess I've never thought about "romance", too much track team stuff, uh what about you?" He chuckled and brushed off the subject, moving it to Ben.

"You'd think I'd be the same, but I have the most beautiful girlfriend you've seen. Real star fire" Ben's eyes already lit up at the first thought of his love. 

"So, Big Ben is disgustingly in love" Eddie made the motion of puking, earning a playful punch in the arm. 

They both had their arms filled with firewood by now, Eddie just listening to Ben's future plans. He was surprised to hear he was gonna use his football scholarship to study architecture. Eddie wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do. Sure he had track, but it wasn't going to get him through his whole life. 

By the time they got back, it was dark and Mike had set up a place for their fire and took out the cooler. 

Eddie set up the campfire as Mike and Ben chatted and drank beers, being done he treated himself to his first of many glasses of wine. 

"Mike? How come I've never seen you and Eddie together at school?" Ben asked, a slight slur in his voice showing that he was already a little tipsy.

"Oh, I don't go to school, do it all here myself." Mike replied, taking another beer from the cooler.

Eddie was quietly sipping away at his 3rd cup of wine and listening to the tunes of the new Abba tape silently spilling through his Walkman. _Thank You For Music_ playing, him humming along. 

"Mother said I was a dancer before I could walk" He started to sing quietly, the two other boys stop their conversation to observe this rare moment of Eddie Kaspbrak letting loose. 

"So I say thank you for the music!" All three boys now singing together, all horribly off key and drunk. 

They sang together, laughing and dancing along to their own beats. Mike taking Eddie's hand, spinning him around while Ben was just doing some weird mix of hand movements and drunk tripping, all drinks in hand. The tape ended and they all sat down, out of breath and laughing at each other. 

Eddie couldn't help, but think of the curly haired boy spinning him around like that and laughing with them rather than laughing at them. He felt his energy fall as he sat down, all the thoughts of this boy he barely knew rushing back. 

He suddenly felt very very brave, he was sure it was the 5th cup of cheap wine, but he stood up. His eyes flaming.

"I do have a crush!" He shouted out to the boys, cup raised into the air. He immediately sat back down, kind of ashamed of his little outburst. What was he gonna say if he was asked who, should he just tell them? His overthinking was cut short by Mike hollering a small whoop. 

"Please do tell us, who's the lucky girl" Ben half slurred out, while Mike nodded furiously.

"Well... um- uh" Eddie was stammering, he could trust his friends. He could. It wasn't like they were going to even remember. 

"It's a- I'm-" Eddie tried to spill it, but it was harder than he expected even for being drunk. 

"Come on, we won't bite." Ben smiled softly. 

"It's a guy... annnd I'm gay. Very gay." He said, closing his eyes expecting a big reaction of slurs and punishment. 

"Oh. Well, what's he like? What's his name? Is he nice? If he's not we'll beat him up" Mike asked, a soft smile on his face now too. 

Ben was a little taken back, but he didn't care. He and Mike were way more interested in who this mystery guy was. Eddie on the other hand was ready to cry for the second time today. He was smiling so hard it hurt, little sniffs escaping. 

"H-He's kinda of an asshole, really really annoying" He managed to chuckle out while tears ran down his face. 

"I tripped over him last night, he patched me. I normally do that" He said, his friends listening and nodding, looking as giddy as little girls. 

"Do you know his name?" Mike was ready to do a 10 page research paper at the library on this guy, to see if he was fit for his friend. 

"His name is Richie, Richie T-" Eddie was suddenly interrupted by Ben who finished his sentence. 

"Tozier! Wow, this town is really that small, ha!" Ben spilled a little bit of beer at the name of his friend. 

"Y-You know him?" 

"Yes, but not really. He's my girlfriend's best friend" Ben suddenly yawned towards the end of his sentence.

"He really is a complete asshole trashmouth, anyway kids, this old man is tired. Good luck with that asshole. Goodnight" Ben throw his empty in the trash before heading into the tent. 

Mike moved to sit next to Eddie, watching the dying campfire together in silence as Eddie slipped a tape into his Walkman, Boy Don't Cry starting to play softly. The two boys just bathing in each other's presence. 

So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies

Eddie started sniffing again, tearing falling onto his hands. 

"I'm proud of you, Eddie. Even if we're drunk and we might not remember this, just know even if I forget which I doubt. I support you and love you dearly" Mike put arm around Eddie, giving him a side hug. 

So they sat like that, watching the embers fade away...


End file.
